STARX
'''STARX '''is the musical project of Daniel Fernandez, founder of Harsh Records alongisde Junkie Kid. Currently residing in Miami Beach, (relocating from Monterrey, Mexico) Daniel has always been passionate about music - with his passion he created a whole new music trend impacting worldwide especially the USA; this is known as "Hard Psy". Fully blending the best of two worlds of the Hard Dance genres and Psychedelic Trance genres; with this concept "Hard Psy" has came to life and has been supported and being produced by many artists. STARX is definitely an artist that no can predict and holds a unique, perspective view and a way of sharing his artists. He has an incredible amount of experience within the music industry; this is evident in with his imprint of Harsh Records alongside Junkie Kid giving exposure to strong projects. The revelation of this so called new sound came to Daniel in his back studio back in 2015. The first ever "Hard Psy" track was released to the masses early 2016 on Harsh Records which was named Hard Psy. This was the start of creating and activating an entire movement towards the new concept. Receiving mass support from legends such as VinI Vici playing STARX's music worldwide and inviting Daniel onto stage during Miami Music Week - this had led to an upcoming release on Alteza Records / Armada Records with psy-trance artist WHITEN01SE. This release in particular has been teased on stages worldwide such as AMF, Tomorrowland 2018, EDC Las Vegas 2018, Parrokaville and by ANGEMI at Medua Festival Spain 2018. Another recognisable name to mention is KSHMR whom signed the STARX track "Moksha" earlier this year. "Moksha" was soon released back in May on Dharma WorldWide / Spinnin Records. The track gained an significant amount of traction with reaching over 500,000 views and support from Junkie Kid, KSHMR, Mariana Bo, Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike and many more More recently, Daniel had the opportunity to release on newly formed record label Basscon Records presented by Insomniac Events - STARX released "WorldWide" on the compilation for Wasteland SoCal. Other names on the compilation consist of Adrenalize, Timmy Trumpet, TNT, Bass Modulators, D-block & S-te-Fan, Villain and many more. Daniel is the only American artist on the compilation making him a contender to be on top of the Hard Dance world in America. With Daniel headlining Basscon Wasteland Mexico, Avalon Hollywood, several shows in the USA and having special guest appearances at EDC Mexico 2018 and more recently Basscon Wasteland SoCal; the "Hard Psy" movement is progressing into a world phenomena. STARX shows are well known to bring an exponential amount of energy and crowd reactions. Taking the crowd into an uplifting audiovisual experience that leaves a great taste and those moments to remember. - Daniel leaves important, motivational and inspirational messages through out his set and also his music to catch people's hearts and emotions. Combining his sound with a rock live mix vibe taking the EDM experience to a new level and definitely imprinting himself as a rock star amongst the scene. Daniel is also focused on helping and supporting upcoming talents through his imprint; Harsh Records. Harsh Records signs and promotes originality amongst the Electronic Music Scene setting sound trends and receiving support from the biggest acts in the world, the label keeps on rising... With exponential growth in recent months and collaborations with TOP 100 DJ;s underway, only time will tell for what STARX is cooking up for the Hard Dance community and the music world in general. Releases Sets Upcoming/Unreleased Music Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:Label Owners Category:American Producers Category:American DJs Category:Harsh Records